Project Summary The Data Services Core is arguably the essential component for the succession planning of the NMDR. In order to achieve a long-term future, the NMDR must be agnostic to and independent of specific computers or locations. This is best accomplished by making the nextgen MW totally compatible with hybrid cloud environments, which will be the first objective of this Core. To have a sustainable model, the NMDR should achieve ownership by the entire community. Of these community models in existence, the nationally funded National Data Services (NDS) initiative is one of the most successful and forward-looking. In addition to making data available in any hybrid cloud, this core will develop the metabolomics container which will enable users to use, add, and modify tools for analysis of metabolomics data on the NDS platform. The other main objective of this additional core is to develop strategies for making parts of nextgen MW, which are access-controlled owing to personalized data, function on a HIPAA-compliant cloud environment. This core brings about NMDR's long-term future by developing hybrid cloud options for nextgen MW, creating the metabolomics container technology, and making HIPAA-compliant data available on a special cloud.